


Life's a beach - Deceit’s Week. (Day 1: Solo)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Day 1, Deceit's Week, Dimitri's week, Food mention, Hemipenis, Other, Remus - Freeform, Rope Bondage, Solo, Spanking, notsafeforsanders, sanderssides/sm/ut/challenge, sanderssides/sm/ut/challenge2018, semi-public, sploshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: What more could a snake want for in life beyond a dip in the water, Sun rays on his almost naked body and a bottle of oil? Oh yeah, a mind blowing orgasm.





	Life's a beach - Deceit’s Week. (Day 1: Solo)

**Author's Note:**

> Deceit's name is Dimitri.
> 
> Remus is mentioned.

Dimitri’s arms sliced through the cool ocean water with all his might. His heart pumping in his chest. His lungs expanding to full capacity as he took in a breath and dove back into the water. Legs working to propel him through the water. 

If an onlooker had been watching Dee, they would have sworn they had seen an eel or a sea snake slithering through the water. But there was no one around, not for a billion kilometers at least. That was a lie. Dimitri didn't actually know how far Princey's realm extended to but it was good enough for his needs.

Coming up out of the water he was feeling good his muscles were loose. All the tension of the past few weeks shed like old skin. Shivering a bit as the chilly water droplets cascade down his body as the sun shines down on him. His hips sway as he walks along the beach with confidence in his black and yellow snake print speedo. 

Dimitri approached a rocky outcrop of stones. He climbed with ease up to his spot. Where he had everything already laid out. His over-sized black and yellow beach towel, the sleek tray of treats just for himself, an ice cold drink and a bottle of oil. Sitting on the towel, Dimitri held the cocktail glass high, even though it only held high-c fruit punch in it, and watched how the sunlight broke down into a rainbow of light.

"Here's to a life that could always be gayer and more sophisticated."

The sweet liquid washed down with a nice hum as he reached for the treats next. The savory flavors of cheeses and rare meats made him smile. So for the next bite, he opened his mouth wide and stuck two of each piece in his mouth. That's the awesome thing about being alone, the manners go right out the door. No sharing, no dainty bites. Nope, Dee could just take what he wanted without being scolded by parental figures or snooty princes. 

Laying back, the soft cotton towel warmed his back while the sun beat down on him. Making his cold blood move a bit faster with each degree of heat he soaked up. The ever rolling waves coming in and lapping against the beach helped lull him into a deeper relaxed state.

Only during these small holidays away did Dimitri allow his mind to fully put down his web of lies that he always had to be working on. It was his job to protect Thomas and the others from outside forces, no matter the cost. But that web became heavy and burdensome day in and day out. So he made a pact with Roman, that the creative side would assume his duties while Dee snuck off to relax. And in return, Dimitri would try to see things from their perspective in future debates. Too bad for the dumb royal, he had had his fingers crossed behind his back. 

"Ohh, Bad Deceit! Sorry, Deceit." He snickered to himself. 

He was so bad. Bet the others would want to punish him if they knew. Bend him right over their knees. Taking advantage of his speedo’s lack of coverage. His ass already bared to them. So the spanking was only more impactful on his skin. Using their hands or belts or huge paddles.

"Oh my yesss." Dimitri hissed to himself as his cocks twitched as his fantasy grew to hedonistic proportions. His anacondas wanted to come out to play and resented being ignored as Dee traced his nails over his nipples. 

They grew rapidly to their full potential making Dimitri whine as the elastic bands of his speedo bit into his hips. His cock’s combined length and girth was stressing the fabric so hard it was making it near impossible to get his fingers under the garment to remove it. Dimitri whimpers as he contemplates ripping the soft material to be able to get off. But his rational mind recalled all the time he had put into modify this speedo to accommodate his special size. You see with normal swimwear, it would allow for one or both snakes to escape from the bottom of the swim briefs while he was moving or they would slap together in a painful way if they hung free in wet swim trunks. So Dimitri breathed deep and made a decision.

Gently, he tickled his nails against the heads of his cocks. They swayed as his muscles tighten in reflex to the stimuli. Reaching down he fondled his balls until his cocks began to throb. He squeezed the shaft of his cock trying to make it shrink in the face of pain. But Dee couldn’t lie to himself, the pain made him harder. Whimpering and jerking his hips forward into his own hands. Like his body was begging him for release. Then it clicked.

“Come here you beauty. Your normal task of helping open my ass for my fingers, has been reassigned.” Dimitri caressed the bottle of oil as he spun the top off. 

Holding it up, letting the sun warmed liquid doused his lower half. The oil covered him from hip to hip and down to his towel between his legs. Looking at the mess he made, Dee lets out a happy noise as he slips his fingers through it. Coating his hands, rubbing down to his mid thighs and back up to his stomach. Then kneading the oil into the distorted snake print fabric. Moaning as the fabric gave in, rolling down his hips with ease now. His cocks springing free as he lifted his hips up. The oil running in rivets from his abs to his stomach from his new inclined position. Rubbing the oil over his nipples as his cock’s bounced with his need. The speedo bunching at his ankles. Binding him in place. Oh god how he liked to be tied down too. 

Imagines of Virgil and Logan wrapping blue and purple ropes around all of his limbs, bending him like a real life sex doll for them to use made his cocks leak as he gave up the need to tease himself anymore. Wrapping one hand around each one of his swollen cocks he stroked himself in time with fantasy Virgil as he thrusted into his contorted body like it was some kind of game. 

Moaning deep as his mind shifted to games with Patton. Every lost round of play equaling loss of clothes, the game didn’t matter, just the blush on the father figure’s face as he stands there butt ass naked swaying his plush hips as he turns around slowly for him is what Dimitri needed to get to that next level. Shifting his grip so one cock was laying on top of the other, using both hands to wrap around his cocks, fucking himself into his tightening grip. The sweet spot under the head of each one getting stroked or rubbing against as he went faster. His heels digging into the cotton towel keeping his feet stable even as the oil continued to spread and splash as he moved. Making a mess. 

“Oh fuck, such a messy boy. Bet they would never guess their suit wearing snake is slippery and sticky for such dirty reasons.” Dimitri repeats in Remus’ voice. Recalling his Top’s words with ease as it made Dee feel alive, like when Remus had him sit on that caramel topped cake.

“Such a needy slut. Come on and make more of a mess, Dirty snake. Messy boy.” Dimitri groaned louder as he taunted himself with each deeply loved phrase from his own personal fantasies. His heart skipped a beat as the words took their full effect in his mind as his balls drew up tight and his orgasm hit him. Spilling all over his hands, his stomach, chest and a bit hit his face as he kept stroking himself wanting every once of pleasure from his release. 

Collapsing back against the rock, Dee panted as his head swam a bit from coming so hard. His hands lazily slipping through his mess until the dry spot in his throat made him reach for his drink. Downing the whole glass, Dimitri pulled free of his speedo and jumped to his feet. Deciding this feeling was world’s better then going back to relieve Roman of his duties. He strode back down to the water wanting to keep swimming until the ocean washed him clean.


End file.
